Rave Eds
by victor157
Summary: Kevin invites the Eds and three friends for a Rave party in the school's gym,but they don't know this will be one helluva night,I don't own Alyssa,Alice and Alex
1. Prologue

Rave Eds

Chapter 1:Prologue

Friday in the Peach Creek Jr. High in the hallways Eddy a short boy with three strands of spiked hair in his head along with a girl named Alice that has long midnight black hair and pale skin with icy blue eyes,she was wearing a black tank top along with a black skinny jeans and black sneakers,she was holding one of Eddy's famous "El Mongo Stink Bomb" while he tried to lock-pick one of the lockers.

"Come on Eddy!"Alice rushed him.

"Oh calm down already,keep yelling like that and were busted"Eddy answered back without taking his eyes out of his work until he finally managed unlocked it"Bingo"he said with glee,then he reached for the bomb's pin"Kay after I pull this off we have at least ten seconds before it blows,ready!".

Alice nodded in response,when Eddy pulled the pin out she quickly trew the bomb inside of the locker and closed it as Eddy locked it back she made a run for it,when done locking it back he ran as fast as he could,they both took cover behind a corner and heard the loud explosion,after some time they were laughing their asses off.

"What in the world are you two doing this time?"asked Double D that came in with Ed,Alex and Alyssa.

Alyssa wasn't so different from Alice but she had dark long brown hair and wore a black T-shirt,some jeans with a belt and black sneakers on her feet,she also had brown eyes and slightly tanned skin,Alex was another story she had short blonde hair,green eyes and white skin,wore a white and green T-shirt,skinny jeans and black boots.

"Nothing Double D just giving a stinky present to someone"Alice answered with some tears in her eyes from so much laughter.

"No wonder you guys always get into so much trouble"Alyssa said.

while the gang walked to their next class Kevin came up to them with some rolled up posters"Hey guys what's up"he asked as if he was one of their friends.

"What do you want?"Alex asked coldly.

"Chill amiga I just wanted to invite you guys to this"he handed over one of the posters he had.

Double D took the poster unrolled it and saw"Big Rave Party In Gym,Saturday Night".

"I wanted to make up for being a pain in the ass for you all,and guess what I'm the DJ".

"Just a moment"Alyssa said while the others gathered around to discuss about it.

"Well what do you guys think?"Alyssa asked.

"I'm out,I don't trust him"Alice responded.

"Me too"Alex agreed.

"I think I'll go it sounds like fun"Double D said

"Hey sockhead,its Kevin were talking about"Eddy said rudely.

"Yeah have you forgotten what he have done to you all the time"Alex said.

"I wanna go,can we go,can we go,pretty please"Ed said bouncing up and down.

"Oh come on guys,its his way of saying he's sorry,let's give him a chance"Double D said having pity on Kevin.

The girls thought for some time and came to a conclusion,Alyssa turned and glared at Kevin"Okay were going,but if you try anything funny"she slided her finger in front of her throat.

Kevin just nodded in agreement and went to his locker as the Eds and the Als went away,he started to input his locker's combination and while doing so he felt a strange and horrible stench coming from his locker,when he opened his locker he was met by a giant green cloud from Eddy's stink bomb.

"Just these dorks wait until Saturday night"He said in anger before running to the restroom to throw up.


	2. Getting Ready For the Party!

Chapter 2:Getting Ready For the Party!

On the way home the gang was talking on what to dress when the day of the party arrives,Alice had a little disturbed look on her face,"Alice are you okay"Double D asked worried.

"What...oh I'm fine"that's what she said but she was actually worried,Kevin always was a jackass with the Eds,why wanna make up now if he hates them.

Saturday evening.

The Als were already getting dressed up as the Eds went to Eddy's house,Eddy opened the doors of that giant wardrobe of his.

"Okay boys,as I'm the most handsome I'll go first"he said as he closed the doors.

Ed and Double D just couldn't hold some giggles after he said that,since Eddy was more the disco style,they waited to see him in some 70's clothes,ten minutes passed and Eddy got out of his wardrobe wearing a yellow tank top,red shorts,red wristband on his right arm and a purple on his left,a yellow cap with its blue edge turned back with a dollar sign on the sides and his three strands of hair poping out of the cap's hole and his red sneakers.

"So how do I look?"he asked making a little 360.

Ed and Double D surely were amazed by Eddy's clothes,Double D was the next,more two minutes and he got out with a light blue T-shirt,some black and purple pants,with a dark red belt,black sneakers and some black and red armbands.

"Woah,sockhead knows how to be wild"Eddy teased.

Ed was the next as he went in and the doors closed there were some loud sounds coming from inside,"Break something and you will have to pay for it monobrow!"Eddy screamed from outside,when Ed finally came out he was wearing a kaleidoscope T-shirt with a bright green shorts,a pair of white sneakers,a green bandana on his head and a necklace with a chick on it.

"Good to know Ed knows how to 'get down' huh Eddy"Double D joked giggling a bit.

"Yeah yeah,whatever let's go get the girls"Eddy said as he ran out of the door with Double D and Ed right behind him.

The Eds arrived fast at the girls house Eddy just barged inside without caring for whatever was inside,the girls were nowhere in sight,"They must still be changing"Double D said for the rushing Eddy,deciding to wait for them they sat on the couch.

The time passed as the Eds waited until Eddy had a little creepy grin on his face"Hey sockhead,what do you say we have a little...peek,just to see if they're okay".

Double D had a small blush on his cheeks but he resisted the urge,he was ready to give Eddy a lecture but some noise came from the stairs making the Eds look in its direction and Double D forgot completely what he was going to say after he and Eddy had put the eyes on the girls Alyssa was wearing a red beanie with gold bangles,a red tank top,black shorts and combat boots.

"Hey guys thanks for waiting"Alyssa said greeting the Eds,Double D tried not to look too much at her but couldn't hold sneak a few peeks.

Alex wore some black tight pants,she also had a white crop top with a small pikachu on it and a black headband in her hair and boots,even Ed had a small blush on his face he never saw Alex wearing clothes like those he admited she looked...hot.

And last Alice was wearing a dark blue skirt with a black tank top,black and blue stockings,a studded leather belt and black flats,Eddy wasn't blushing at all,in fact he was enjoying the sight eyeing Alice from head to toes with a smirk on his face.

"Well let's go guys the pahty awaits"Alex said heading to the door.

On the way to the school's party Ed was carrying Alex on his shoulders since she was too lazy to walk,Double D and Alyssa walking side by side and Eddy tailing right behind Alice not taking his eyes out of her,Ed ate some buttered toast while Alex munched on some beef jerky Ed took out a gravy ladle and laid some on his toast,he offered some for Alex which she gladly took.

Double D was blushing while he eyed Alyssa she was so pretty in those clothes,"_she looks so beautifull_"he thought,when she looked at him he quickly turned his glance in another direction,he heard some cute giggles coming from her which made him blush lightly but right after she turned to look another way he started to look at her again.

Eddy was almost drooling over Alice,she felt his glare on her back and it sent some chills down her spine,"_boy what would I give for a little breeze_"he tought while staring at her skirt until something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye,on the ground was a small tree branch it was what he needed,a smirk showed on his face,he went to the branch and hid it behind his back,he ducked a little and slowly put the branch right below her skirt,when he was about to lift it he was met with a switchblade knife in front of his face,he slowly looked to who was holding it and saw Alice right by his side,and suddenly his branch broke in half.

"Okay you hormonic pervert,I'll let this one go by,but if you try this again I'm going to cut something else that is a lot smaller than you"Alice said as she pointed the blade to his crotch,Eddy simply broke into cold sweat and started walking ahead of everyone.

Double D sighed at his friend"He never thinks of the consequences".

"And you are the saint looking at me all the way huh"Alyssa said.

"Wait WHAT!"Double D said as he was caught of guarded"I wasn't looking at you!"

"Yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy's sister"

Ed and Alex did nothing but just laugh at the situation,the rest of the walk was normal with some conversation and some more laughs.


	3. Let's Dance or not

Chapter 3:Let's Dance!...or not.

Finally after a long walk the gang arrived at school and saw all the other kids dressed on some rave clothes,they entered the gym and there was a lot of decorations,the table was full of food,amplifiers everywere and there was a DJ stand,but were was the DJ,everyone was talking until Nazz came up to the microphone,she was wearing a pink tank top,some blue tight pants and pink sneakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen,dudes and babes"she said on the microphone"Let's give a big round of applause for the party's DJ and organizer...DJ Kev!".

The croud applauded Kevin as he got in,he was wearing a dark green hoodie with its hood up some black pants and a big golden chain with a big K on it and some blue sneakers,he saw the Eds and the Als and put a mischievous grin on his face"_Welcome to my party,let's have some fun before I put those dorks to sleep_"he thought as he put a record on the player and started the music.

(Daft Punk Vs. Queen)

As the music played the kids started to dance to the rhythm"Gotta admit he's good"Double D said amazed by Kevin's DJ skills,some time later Alice and Eddy were on the middle of the gym dancing together,Eddy's dance style were a mix of disco and pop moves he even made the Moon Walk from MJ,Alice danced more to the music's beat,Ed and Alex were at the food table stuffing their faces,Double D was near them so they wouldn't make a mess like in Jimmy's friendship party and Alyssa was dancing not so far from him.

Kevin saw that they were very separated so he turned on a red switch"_Its time_"he tough.

After the switch was turned the Eds and Als heard a very loud and sharp sound that almost deafened them"Hey what gives"Eddy screamed from the sound,everyone of them had their ears covered and the sound wasn't the strangest,after looking around they saw that all the other kids were standing still like stones,suddenly everyone's eyes became red and they started to turn the place upside down.

"I knew we couldn't trust on him"Alice said as she took out some ear plugs and handed to each of her friends,after that she drew out her knife and ran at him.

"Sorry no autographs"Kevin said as he pressed a button and a giant sound wave sent Alice back making her fall on the ground near the food table.

"Let's get out of here!"Double D said as he saw some of the rampaging kids aproaching them as the rest danced to the music.

Ed grabbed Eddy from his shirt and Double D from his hat and started running to the door with the Als right behind him,but for their lack of luck the door was locked and didn't even budged,"Let me go lumpy"Eddy said as he got out of Ed's vice grip he then grabbed Ed took some distance and ran at the door"Outta the way!"he screamed and used poor Ed as a battering ram which brought the door down in one blow,seeing this chance everyone made a run for it.

Since Eddy's house was the closest they headed there and hid in his room,"What just happened in there?"Double D asked.

"Beats me,at first there was music and then that sound,geez it was louder than Eddy's voice"Alex said getting a glare from Eddy.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that stupid son of a bitch!"Alice said while punching the wall then she headed to the door.

"Alice were are you going?"Alyssa asked as her friend opened the door.

"I'm goin home to get my guns,Kevin went way too far this time!"she answered.

"Alice stop!I know how you feel but if you barge in there with guns someone might die and you'll get arrested!"Double D tried to warn her.

Alice stood there for some time before closing the door"I hate it when you make sense".

"Welcome to the club"Eddy said.

"Now what do we do"Ed asked.

A silence struck the room"Hmm...maybe the sound we heard from the music is what caused everyone to go berserk"Double D said in thought"So if we stop the music maybe they will come back to normal"he suggested"But first we need to go to my house to get the stuff we need".

After checking if the streets were safe to go out the gang made a run for it,when they arrived at Double D's house they went to his room,Double D took out a big suitcase from below his bed and opened it inside were a lot of devices with some equipment and high technology stuff"Ohhh shiny"Ed said amazed by the bunch of devices in the suitcase.

Double D pressed some buttons on it and some small square machines came out from the side of the suitcase"These are the Magnum System Corruption Devices,or MSCD for short"he explained"If we put these squares in the amplifiers it will send a electromagnetic wave that will cause an internal explosion that will damage the main circuits and free everyone from this nightmare".

Everyone looked at Double D with blank stares like he just speaked the language of another world"Umm...translating it to english"Alex said.

Double D just sighed"It will cause a short circuit and destroy the amplifiers".

"Um Double D why do you have a high tech suitcase below your bed?"Alyssa asked confused by the case.

"Well...I saw it on the internet for sale and it caught my interest so I worked on the paper route and got some cash to buy it"Double D explained.

"What!Why didn't you bought some jawbreakers for us"Eddy screamed annoyed

"Alright then,lets go"Alice said as everyone went back to the school.

Upon arriving at the school there were a lot of cars parked in front of it,when the gang entered the school there were a lot more people than before"Seems like the music also hypnotised the passersby"Double D said.

"which means there may be more places with amplifiers,we'll divide into teams,Eddy and I will take the gym,Double D you and Alyssa go to the library,Ed and Alex go to the cafeteria"Alice ordered.

"Roger"Double D said

"GRAVY!"Ed shouted.

"Shut up or were gonna get busted"Alex said as she claped a hand on Ed's mouth.

"Fine by me"Eddy agreed.

"Alright lets go"Alice said as they parted ways.


	4. Leaving a Stamp On The Ground

Chapter 4:Leaving a Stamp On The Ground.

Ed and Alex were in front of the cafeteria's door hearing the end of the music that was playing and another one was about to start"Okay Ed when the music starts we go inside and break the amplifiers understand"Alex said.

"Can we eat something while doing it"Ed asked.

"No,first the amplifiers then we eat".

"Aww not fair,Ed is hungry".

"The music's about to start,let's go in"she said as she opened the door.

**(Stamp on the Ground by ItaloBrothers)**

As Ed and Alex entered the area they had their ear plugs on so they wouldn't get hypnotised but they could still hear some of the music.

**Stamp on the ground**

**Jump,Jump,Jump,Jump.**

**Moving all around**

**Tep tep da dow.**

**Stamp on the ground**

**Jump,Jump,Jump,Jump.**

**Moving all around**

**Jumping all around**

Ed and Alex blended in with the croud being carefull not to bump on anyone but for their bad luck a guy that was dancing bumped on Alex making him stop dancing and look at her with bright red eyes"Fuck"Alex whispered not to call more attention,but a stroke of luck was when Ed started to dance to the music,maybe because he forgot about the mission,the guy turned his gaze from Alex to Ed and suddenly he closed his eyes and started dancing again.

**Jumping all aroung**

**DROP THE BEAT!**

"So they only attack when they're disturbed,but if you dance they start dancing as well"Alex said quietly she snapped Ed out of his dance and saw one amplifier on the corner of the cafateria,so they made their way to the amplifier dancing so they wouldn't call any unwanted attention.

**We're sending out an invitation**

**to everyone in every nation.**

**But don't sleep get on the run**

**Stop thinking and have some fun!**

**Stamp on the ground**

**Jump,Jump,Jump,Jump.**

**Moving all around**

**Tep tep da dow.**

**Stamp on the ground**

**Jump,Jump,Jump,Jump.**

**Moving all around**

**Jumping all around (2x)**

**DROP THE BEAT!**

It was hard to move in that place there was way too many people dancing and Alex sometimes bumped into some of them but since she was dancing they thought she was a normal raver so they didn't attack her,but for Ed the story was diferent he moved through the people so easily that it looked like he was a ghost and went right through the people,Alex saw an opportunity"Hey Ed come here"she called out.

Ed went to her"Yes?"

"I need you to put this on the amplifier over there"she pointed on the direction of the amplifier while giving Ed the MSCD.

"AHOY!"he said and danced his way to the amplifier.

**So come and join our love foundation**

**Go feel the heat,the sweet vibration**

**'Cause we are about to ignite**

**And we wanna go out tonight.**

Ed danced through the ravers while Alex tried to dance in that thight space she had,and as stuff couldn't get worse a guy bumped into her making her fall to the ground in a clear area so no one stomped or danced on top of her,the guy looked at her with his red hypnotised eyes"Sh*t"was all she could say.

**Jumping all around**

**DROP THE BEAT!**

The guy tried to stomp on Alex but she managed to get out of his way,she got up and got ready to fight back,but as soon as the music ended Ed had already slammed the MSCD in the amplifier turning it off and breaking everyone from the trance.

"Ed you did it!"Alex screamed from were she was.

"BUTTERED TOAST!"Ed screamed back.

The croud started to ask questions such as "what happened","were am I".

"Ed I'm going to search for the others,take everyone out of here"Alex ordered,as an answear Ed saluted and told everyone to follow him,as Alex waited for the people to get out first so she could have more free space to run,she felt someone poke her shoulder from behind her,she turned to see who it was just to be met in the face with a frying pan knocking her out.


	5. Create Wings and Fly High!

Chapter 5:Create Wings and Fly High.

Double D and Alyssa were already in the library,they climbed the massive bookstands so they could move without bumping into anyone,Alyssa and Double D looked around trying to find the amplifier until something caught Alyssa's attention, there was a stage with a band playing the music they could hear and the amplifier was on top of the stage.

"Double D there it is"Alyssa said as she grabbed his hand and ran at the amplifier but it was so dark she didn't noticed there was a gap between the bookstand and the top of the stage making them fall,Double D fell face first on the ground not hitting any ravers,but Alyssa had fallen on top of the band's vocalist,when she got up she saw what she did and looked at the croud,everyone was staring at her with bright red eyes"Hehehe...ops".

Some of the ravers started to walk in her direction ready to kill her"Alyssa are you okay!"Double D asked from the croud.

Alyssa looked at the vocalist's microphone and an idea came to her mind she quickly took out her ipod put on a specific music and trew it at Double D"Double D put my ipod over there!"she pointed at a machine that was near some amplifiers,but those were not the ones who were hypnotising the people.

Without questioning Double D ran to the machine and inserted the ipod's cable in it and some music started after Alyssa grabbed the microphone and started singing.

**(Flying High (speed mix) by DJ Splash)**

**(I,I you'll be mine)I'll be back and then you'll be mine**

**(I,I you'll be mine)I'll be back and then you'll be mine**

**Time is passing by,you gotta make it trough the night**

**until the morning you say "goodbye,for now darling."**

**Maybe you will come back,on another day you'll do that**

**Go away with the wind,it takes you now.**

The croud of blood thirsty ravers stopped dead on their tracks and started dancing to the music,Double D understood the plan and used this opportunity to try to get to the top of the stage but it was way too high and there wasn't any stairs around wich he could use to climb.

**We are flying high,**

**saying farewell would be a lie**

**There's no need tonight to spend a sleepless lonely night**

**We are flying high,**

**there's no way to say goodbye**

**You're denying why?**

**I'll be back and then you'll be mine**

**Time is passing by,you gotta make it trough the night**

**until the morning you say "goodbye,for now darling."**

**Maybe you will come back,on another day you'll do that**

**Go away with the wind,it takes you now**

Double D then saw there was a cable tied to a table was holding a spotlight that was on top of the stage which gave him an idea.

**We are flying high,**

**saying farewell would be a lie**

**There's no need tonight to spend a sleepless lonely night**

**We are flying high,**

**there's no way to say goodbye**

**You're denying why?**

**I'll be back and then you'll be mine**

**It's night, you gotta be the fly**

**flying to the lamp,burning her little chances to the light.**

**She'll never learn to bite,but for now you cannot fight**

**and you're here to do it tight,burn your wings now and cry.**

**long time passed to do that and you plainly got a chance to be my misstress,you had to go.**

**If you want to fly on,please drop out before fall,waiting for the last call,and you never say no**

Double D was brainstorming on what to do,he tried to untie the cable but it was way too tight to untie lucky for him he saw a scissors on the table,he quickly grabbed it and started to slowly cut the cable and if his calculations were right he was going to land right on top of the stage,but suddenly he dot grabed by a raver and almost loosed his grip on the cable and the scissors,but he did not give up he slice the cable with the scissors and started to get pulled by the weight of the spotlight,the raver tried to grab the table but missed and grabed some books.

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion when Alyssa took her eyes out of the croud to look up and the spotlight that fell just some miles away from her showed the shadow of Double D flying up in the air but what called her attention was that he had wings.

But on Double D's side his wings were just some pages that flew off from some of the books,seeing Double D landing safely Alyssa resumed singing.

**Time is passing by,you gotta make it trough the night**

**until the morning you say "goodbye,for now darling."**

**Maybe you will come back,on another day you'll do that**

**Go away with the wind,it takes you now.**

**We are flying high,**

**saying farewell would be a lie**

**There's no need tonight to spend a sleepless lonely night**

**We are flying high,**

**there's no way to say goodbye**

**You're denying why?**

**I'll be back and then you'll be mine**

As the music ended Double D slammed the MSCD on the amplifier destroying it and making everyone turn back to normal"You did it Double D!"Alyssa screamed to him.

"Yeah...I guess I did,now how do I get back down?"he asked taking a small step forward,but not noticing that he was heading to te edge which made him fall,he heard a small girlish shriek when he landed,when he opened his eyes he noticed he had fallen on top of Alyssa and was facing her,strangely she had a small blush on her face until Double D felt something soft and warm in his hands,and then he saw he was grabbing Alyssa's breast.

Double D's face became red as a tomatoe until he quickly let go of her"I-I-I'm sorry!"he said as he blushed and ran away.

"Hey wait!"Alyssa tried to go after him but a hand grabbed her and forced a cloth to her mouth,it smelled strangely,but that was the least of her preocupations as she breathed the smell her body started to become numb and her vision started to get blurry,until she passed out


	6. Dun dun duuuuun

Chapter 6:Dun dun duuuuuuuun.

Alice and Eddy were at the Gym's door,"Okay Eddy when we go inside try too keep a low profile but in case something happens"she hands him a hand gun.

"Look I know you wanna kill Kevin and all but-".

"That's a tranquilizer gun,it wont kill anyone"Alice interrupted him before he could say anything else,he hid the gun below his shirt"Alright let's go"she slowly opened the door.

**(Destination Calabria)**

**Destination unkown~**

As the music played Eddy and Alice took a good look at their surroundings,Kevin wasn't there anymore"Shovel chin must have hauled ass outta here when we ran away"Eddy said.

"Then looking for him here is useless,let's find the amplifier and get out of here"Alice suggested as they separated.

**I left my car and my home im leaving 4 a destination I still don't know,**

**Somewhere nobody must have beautys at all and if u like us u can**

**follow me so let's go;**

**Follow me,and let's go,to the place where we belong and leave our**

**troubles at home come with me we can go to a paradise of love and joy**

**Destination unknown.**

"_Who chose this music_"Alice thought while she walked amongst the people.

With Eddy the things were a little hard with so many people around him,he liked to show off but he also liked to breath,as he walked he triped sometimes but avoided to fall since he didn't wanted to get stomped to death"_Damn with this many people,finding the amplifier and put __sockhead's thingamajig will be harder than giving Ed a bath_"he thought almost falling again.

Alice could move through the people with ease but she couldn't find the amplifier anywhere,and the ravers were starting to get on her nerves,"Eddy did you find anything!"she screamed trying to reach said person.

"What!"Eddy shouted back,it was hard to hear something with that loud music.

Alice look around trying to find Eddy but no luck.

**Now I won't feel those heavy shoulders no more**

**My life got better now I flinally enjoy.**

**Yes all the people wana come here and so come on**

**and join us.**

**You can do that now let's go.**

**Follow me,and let's go,to the place where we belong and leave our**

**troubles at home come with me we can go to a paradise of love and joy**

**Destination unknown.**

That amplifier was hidden so well it would take an eternity to find,until Alice had an idea were it could be,she looked to where the DJ stand was and saw the amplifier was right next to the record player,she ran ending up bumbing into a raver on the process,she was about to reach the amplifier until she felt someone grab her arm,when she looked behind her the one who was holding her was the guy she just bumped.

"Let me go,let me go"she said trying to get out of his grasp but his red eyes shining with rage told another story,he lifted his fist and was about to punch her,Alice tried to reach for her gun but before she could even touch it the guy let go of her and passed out on the ground with a dart on his neck.

Eddy aproach with his gun in hand"You can thank me later"he said full of himself.

Alice just nodded her head in thanks and ran at the amplifier slamming the MSCD on it bringing everyone back,"Alright everyone the party is over now get out of here!"she screamed for the people"Eddy get this guy out of here".

Eddy started to pick the guy up"What about you?"he asked.

"I'll take a look around and see if I can find Kevin".

"Okay then"Eddy then draged the guy out,some other raver he didn't knew even lend him a hand.

"That was some nice move you made back there"a familiar voice speaked from behind Alice.

"_Wait I know that..."_she tought for a minute before looking back and being slamed in the face with something made of stell.

"Seems like we have all of them now"said Lee Kanker as she stood over Alice's knocked out body with a steel pipe in hand.

Outside the school.

Double D and Ed were in the front door waiting for Eddy which just appeared"Hi Eddy"Ed said dumbly.

"Where's Alice?"Double D asked.

"She said she was going to look around a bit,what about Alyssa and Alex"Eddy asked.

"Ed boys!"the Eds heard Rolf shout,as he came running to them with a piece of paper in hand.

"What's wrong Rolf"Double D asked.

"Kevin asked Rolf to bring this message to the Ed boys".

"KEVIN!"the three said thogether as Double D took the piece of paper from Rolf.

_Not so dear dorks me and more three friends of mine have your girlfriends,if you want them back meet me at the junkyard before dawn __OR ELSE._

_P.S_

_LICK MY ASS AND SUCK MY BALLS_l_._

"Why that shovel chinned scumbag"Eddy cursed.

Double D took out his cell phone to look at the time"I would give you a lecture right now Eddy but we're running out of time".

"But who are those three friends of his"Eddy asked,a moment of silence with the Eds until their faces showed pure fear.

"Kankers"Ed said.

"No way forget it I don't want to die"Eddy said walking back to his home.

"But Eddy if we don't do something only god knows what Kevin will do to the girls"Double D tried to reason with him.

"When I say no way Double D its no way and that's final".

Double D thought for a moment until an idea came to his mind and knowing Eddy for quite some time this one won't fail"Yeah you're right Eddy,but you know I thought that Alice would reward you for saving her,don't you think Ed".

"Gravy"Ed said randomly.

"R-r-r-reward!"Eddy stuttered until his imagination kicked in.

Eddy's mind.

A scene of Alice sitting on Eddy's bed only in her black underwear,holding her loose bra with one of her hands,"Oh Eddy you're so brave,you saved me from that shovel chinned dork"she speaks in a sexy tone"Now I want to show you my gratitude,come play with me hero"she seductively winks at him.

End.

Eddy right now had a blood gushing out of his nose like a fountain and a stupid smile on his face,"C'mon guys what are we waiting for!"he said as he ran to the junkyard dragging Ed and Double D with him.


	7. It's Payback Time

Chapter 7:It's Payback Time.

Eddy still dragging Double D and Ed ran to the junkyard as fast as he could,upon arrival he put both his friends down,with Double D a little green from all the running making him throw up in a trash can nearby.

"Here we are"Eddy said.

After finishing,Double D cleaned his mouth with a tissue he took out from his pocket"Eddy it's obvious there is a trap waiting for us when we go in there"he warned.

"I like chickens guys"Ed said randomly.

The Eds walked inside the junkyard slowly until some light caught them by surprise pointing to a badly built wooden gate,in it was writen "Dorks" probably that was were Kevin was entering the Eds saw a big course in front of them,it was a little dark and hard to see until a voice came out from some speakers.

"Welcome to the Course of Doom,you dorks"said the voice from the speakers.

"Kevin!"Eddy shouted at the speaker.

"Missed me".

"Were are you holding the girls!"Double D asked.

"Isn't it obvious,then let me put some light in your darkness".

As some light switched on,the rest of the course was revealed,in one part was a cage made of both wood and rusty iron,with Alex tied up with chains preventing every move of hers,a little more ahead was Alyssa in a net that was being hold by a crane,and last Alice was stuck in what looked like a bird cage with a big padlock and a wooden stand with Kevin and three figures behind him.

"Amazing ins't it"Kevin said"If you want your little girlfriends back,all you have to do is complete this track".

"But what if we don't?"Ed asked.

"Then I'm sorry but your girls will be hypnotised by my music".

The Eds were surprised when a Tv screen flicked on just below the speakers showing Kevin with the earplugs the girls had.

"You bastard!Wait until I put my hands on you"Eddy said in anger.

"Okay then let's start the challenge...Let the games begin"Kevin flicked on a switch that made some wood walls come up,blades spin in some areas of the track and some flame trowers activate"You have thirty minutes"a timer starts to decrease behind him"If you win good for you,but if you loose..."the three figures behind Kevin show themselves to be the Kankers"...Well you know what happens".

"Come on let's run"Double D said but one of the walls blocked their way.

"Great,now what"Eddy cursed.

Double D thought for a moment before a ray of hope shone on them"I know,we can use our most special techniques to go through these obstacles".

"Oh oh you mean to use..."Ed said excited.

"We're lucky you're the brains of the team Double D"Eddy complained.

Kevin watched with a grin on his face until he got confused when the Eds made a line in front of the wall with Ed in front,Eddy in the middle and Double D behind,suddenly Ed started stomping on the ground one foot at time and spinned his arms around as he stomped and spinned faster and faster,Eddy and Double D said toghether"Batter-Ed!"Double D pushed Eddy who pushed Ed who ran at the wall in super sonic speed.

"CHARGE!"Ed screamed before smashing against the wall with Eddy holding on to his caleidoscope T-shirt and Double D holding onto Eddy's feet.

"What!"Kevin was surprised to see that Ed just run through the walls like they were made of paper,Kevin turned on more swiches making more resistant walls appear but Ed just ran through them as well.

After breaking down some more walls,the Eds finally reached Alex's cage wich Ed broke the bars with his 'Batter-Ed' formation and came to a halt

"Woah that was awesome"Alex said amazed while Double D untied her.

"Okay now we need to get to Alyssa"Double D said finishing with the chains.

Eddy tried to get near of the next trial but the flames were so hot that he almost burned himself just by getting close"How the hell are we going to go throught this!"he said backing away a bit.

Double D looked around to see if he could find anything and it worked,he saw that all the flame trowers had platforms with levers on top of each of them "Maybe if I could reach up there and pull those levers the flames will stop".

Ed and Eddy looked at each other with grins on their faces"Trampoll-Edd formation?"Eddy asked.

"Do I have to answear"Double D said.

Ed and Eddy stood in front of each other right below the platform of the first flame trower,Double D stood by their side as Ed and Eddy joined their hands he then climbed on top of the hands from both his friends,Ed and Eddy trew Double D up making him go to a certain height,when Double D fell down his friends caught him and trew him up again but this time he went way higher,but it still wasn't enough until Ed and Eddy trew their friend with a bit more strenght, now Double D managed to get on the platform and pull the lever turning off the first flame trower.

"Good job Double D!"Ed screamed to his friend.

Double D gave his friends a thumbs up before crossing a bridge that leaded to another lever,"Oh no you don't!"Kevin shouted as he flipped a switch that activated a booby trap sending spears made of iron pipes at Double D.

"Sockhead look out!"Eddy warned.

After Double D noticed the spears coming at him he ducked dodging all of them but one managed to do a small scratch on his chest ripping his shirt along with it,

ignoring the pain Double D pulled the lever for his friends to go through, he then ran to the last lever with his friends waiting down for him,after pulling it and turning of the last flamethrower allowing Ed and Eddy to cross to the other side in safety.

"Grrr...Damn you dorks!"Kevin cursed.

"Give up Kevin,there's no way you can win,now if you let me out of here I promise I'll make it quick"Alice said from her bird cage while cracking her fists.

"Yeah right just you wait to wear that sexy lingerie I bought for you,when I hypnotise you"He said with a grin.

Alice simply went silent when she heard the word lingerie,and looking at the clock the Eds still had twenty five minutes.

Righ now near the crane that was holding Alyssa in the net,the Eds used the 'Trampoll-Edd' formation again so that Double D could reach the crane's cabin,after going inside he operated the controls so that the crane could put Alyssa down safely,after Alyssa was on solid ground again,Ed and Eddy began to untie her,"Thanks guys"Alyssa said.

"Two down,one to go"Eddy said as he and Ed aproached the next trial.

Double D got down from the crane's cabin by jumping,he ended up falling on his face but he was okay and ran after his friends,"Alright,what do you dorks think about this!"Kevin said as he smashed a red button down,and blades started spinning and the ground opened to show a very straight board that connected the Eds to were Kevin and the Kankers were,and there was a key near the Eds.

"Now what?"Ed asked.

"Ummmm...Eddy I think its time for the 'Tower of Eddy' formation"Double D said.

"Alright"Eddy said as he grabbed the key and climbed on Double D's shoulders while Ed lifted both of them up on his shoulders,they moved carefully keeping their balance as they went through the spinning blades,but unlucky for them a blade almost hit Eddy,making him loose both his balance and his grip on the key letting it fall on the dark hole below them"Oops".

"Way to go Eddy!Now I'm stuck here!"Alice yelled from her bird cage.

"Oh shut up I got a plan B!"Eddy yelled back.

"Allow me to ask Eddy...ugh...but what is that plan B"Double D asked.

"I'll show you guys after we get to the other side without becoming suchi".

As Ed continued to walk keeping his friends's balance and avoiding the spinning blades,as they got to the other side the 'Tower of Eddy' formation was tall enough to reach Alice,Eddy took off his cap and took out a small bottle with a strange redish-brown liquid inside.

"What's that?"Alice asked confused.

"This is my brother's secret sauce,it'll do the trick,now stand back"Eddy said as he laid a drop from his sauce on the padlock,melting it almost instantly,as Eddy took out the padlock the lower part of the bird cage openned making Alice fall,she tried to hold on Eddy but just brought him and Double D along for the fall,the three of them landed hard on the ground and accidentally spilled the rest of Eddy's brother's sauce on one of the pillars that were holding the stand,Keving and the Kankers were.

"NO!It wasn't supposed to end like this!"Kevin yelled in anger.

"You're useless,even with all the stuff we gave you,you couldn't even..."Before Lee finished mouthing Keving off,the stand they were standing on collapsed and all of them fell,also breaking all the stuff that was there with them.

After the stand's collapse,Alyssa and Alex neared their friends to find Ed was the only one standing Double D was passed out on the ground Eddy and Alice were lying on the ground together but when Alice got up,she noticed Eddy's head was between her legs and under her skirt,a trail of blood could be seen coming from below her(If you think its something else then you're wrong,Eddy is just having a nosebleed)Alice's face went red as a ripe tomatoe,after she got up she grabbed a steel pipe that just happened to be there and started beating the crap out of Eddy.

Alyssa and Alex sweat droppend at the sight,Alex went to look for Kevin and the Kankers while Alyssa helped Double D up,Alex found the Kankers but Kevin was no where to be found,until he climbed off of the debris,"Shit that hurts like hell"He said as he got up some shadows loomed over him,he looked up to see it was his three ex-prissioners"Meep..".

Alice and Alyssa started dragging Keving back to the cul-de-sac,while Alex stood there with Double D watching Kevin getting dragged away by their friends,there is going to be hell to pay,"Now what do we do about the Kankers"Double D asked as he looked at the passed out kankers while Ed poked Eddy's half dead body with a stick.

"I think I have an idea"Alex said with a smile.

Some time later Eddy(back to life now),Ed and Alex were jumping on top of a package trying to get it inside the mail box,until the mail truck came by and took it away,Alex,Eddy and Ed stood there waving,"Goodbye Kankers!"Alex yelled.

"Have fun in North Korea!"Eddy yelled.

"Remember to send a post card"Ed was the last.

Double D stood there and just face-palmed at his friends behaviour until Alice and Alyssa came back,"Guys we have good news"Alyssa said.

"The news are that for Keving breaking the whole school,he's going to fix and clean everything in there,and we won't be haveing class for two weeks"Alice said.

Double D was the only one that was sad about no class for two week but Alex,Eddy and Ed were dancing around like happy idiots.

"Well its good to see everything is back to normal right"Double D said before yawning"I think I'm going to go to bed,I haven't slept this whole night".

"Yawn...I feel like I haven't slept for weeks"Eddy said,everybody was so tired that the first thing they would do when they got back to the cul-de-sac,they would get a long deserved rest.

**A/N:And tha's it guys another story complete,hope y'all liked it,I want to thank my friend Demoniclilangel for borrowing me the Als since they are her characters,you guys should read her stories as well I'm pretty sure y'all will like 'em yo.**

**Also the formations the Eds used in this chapter were from their game "Ed Edd n Eddy the mis-EDventures"hope you guys liked it,there's another story comin' up,and after that I'll work on the "Ed Edd n Eddy Adventure of the Elementary Orbs"sequel,until then happy reading and peace-Victor157.**


End file.
